Las chicas de una generación
by ladyluna10
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles sobre personajes de la segunda generación para el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Broken princess - Pansy P

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Broken princess**

Pansy Parkinson era la princesa de Slytherin y todos lo sabían. Era guapa, popular y podía conseguir todo lo que quería simplemente chasqueando los dedos. La chica se paseaba por los pasillos con la cabeza alta, la espalda erguida y una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en sus labios. Todo era perfecto en su vida o, al menos eso creían los demás porque la verdad era muy distinta.

Pansy recogió su ropa del suelo y se vistió lentamente mientras Draco seguía durmiendo. Lo contempló unos instantes y suspiró. Por mucho que se acostara con él, sabía que jamás lograría conseguir su amor y que nunca llevaría el apellido Malfoy.

Apretó los labios y trató de evitar que la tristeza la invadiera. Era Pansy Parkison, no podía permitir que esa tontería la rompiera en mil pedazos. Lo miró una última vez y salió de la habitación, con paso decidido, dispuesta a mantener su fachada delante de todos.


	2. Where she belongs - Padma P

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Where she belongs**

Padma se despidió con la mirada de su hermana que, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Era la primera vez que se separaban la una de la otra, pero el sombrero había sido claro y había sucedido lo que jamás imaginaron: cada una pertenecía a una casa distinta.

La chica siguió a sus nuevas compañeras de habitación y salió del Gran Comedor lentamente, tratando de olvidar que dejaba a Parvati allí sola. Recorrió los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de su futura Sala Común.

–Para entrar tendréis que resolver un acertijo pero, tranquilos, sé que podréis hacerlo –explicó la prefecta que los acompañaba con una enorme sonrisa. Miró al grupito y señaló a Padma –.Por ejemplo, tú, ven aquí.

Ella se acercó, nerviosa –¿y si fallaba?– y, tras escuchar el acertijo, respondió con voz temblorosa. La puerta se abrió y ella sonrió.

Quizás estaba donde debía estar.


	3. Pure blood love - Flora C

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Pure blood love**

Flora Carrow conocía los tres principios de la familia Carrow de memoria desde que era una niña: el primero era que no había nada más importante que la familia; el segundo, que había que honrar a los héroes y dioses grecorromanos de los que, según contaba la leyenda, ellos descendían; el tercero, que la pureza de sangre debía respetarse a cualquier precio.

Flora sabía que el castigo para los traidores era terrible y por eso no se atrevía a ser realmente quien era. No podía acabar como aquellas brujas traidoras que acabaron repudiadas o muertas durante la anterior guerra, no con otra empezando, no con el Señor Tenebroso alzándose y su familia entre sus filas. Acataría las decisiones que sus familiares tomaran por ella y punto, no soportaría que Hestia le retirara la palabra.

Suspiró y alejó la mirada del chico del que llevaba ya años enamorada. Los principios de la familia eran lo primero.


	4. False modesty - Hestia C

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **False modesty**

–Excelente, señorita Carrow, como siempre.

Hestia sonrió levemente a su profesor de Pociones. Siempre sacaba Extraordinarios, no se permitía bajar de aquella nota, pero no le gustaba presumir en exceso de ello. Su madre siempre decía que los halagos debían pronunciarlos otros y que nuestro deber era recibirlos con fingida modestia y eso era exactamente lo que hacía. Ella ya sabía que era buena y no le hacía falta decirlo para que todo el mundo se lo recordara constantemente. Incluida su hermana Flora que, sentada a su lado, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de ánimo y admiración.

Cuando salieron de la clase, todas sus compañeras de habitación se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

–¡Otro Extraordinario!

–Eres increíble, Hestia.

–Ojalá mis notas fueran como las tuyas.

–Oh, chicas, no exageréis –respondió de nuevo con fingida humildad–. No es para tanto.

–¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Sonrió y no dudó ni un instante antes de contestar.

–Soy una Carrow.


	5. Strength - Fleur D

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Strength**

Fleur temblaba ligeramente. Intentaba que nadie lo notara, pero ella era plenamente consciente de aquel movimiento. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y se volvió hacia Bill, que miraba al frente con decisión. Buscó su mano casi sin querer y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, vio que él estaba tan asustado como ella, probablemente más. Él tenía mucho más que perder, toda su familia estaba en el ojo del huracán y sabía que era prácticamente imposible que todos ellos sobrevivieran. Bueno, ya no era solo su familia –se obligó a recordarse–, también era la de ella. Ahora era una Weasley más y lucharía y moriría con ellos por el bien del mundo si hacía falta.

– _Je te protégerai._

La voz de Bill fue apenas un murmullo y ella sonrió y apretó con un poco más de fuerza su mano.

– _Non, je le ferai._

Iba a ser fuerte por ella, por él y por todos.


	6. More than that - Demelza R

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **More than that**

«Esa chica de Gryffindor que esquiva bien las bludgers, ¿no?». Si preguntabas a alguien en Hogwarts que quién era Demelza Robins, esa sería la respuesta que te daría. Siempre decían lo mismo, parecía que era lo único que todos sabían de ella, lo único que les importaba y Demelza ya comenzaba a estar un poco harta.

¿Por qué nadie contestaba «es esa chica que siempre saca Extraordinarios en Pociones»? ¿Y por qué no respondían «es esa a la que le gustan los tulipanes amarillos»? Le encantaba el quidditch y le gustaba que la conocieran por el equipo, pero no quería quedar reducida solo a eso. Quería ser algo más que la chica que esquivaba bludgers –¡ni siquiera hablaban de lo bien que jugaba!–, pero parecía casi imposible lograrlo. Había hecho todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero no había servido para nada así que siempre sería la chica de las bludgers.


	7. Fight for your life - Lavender B

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Fight for your life**

Nunca había pensado en su muerte. Lavender jamás creyó que moriría pronto, no se lo planteó en ningún momento a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo. Pero aquella noche pensó en aquello. Porque sabía que todo podía estar a punto de acabar para ella.

Recordó, mientras corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts varita en mano, sus primeros años en el castillo. Las noches de cotilleo con Parvati, las fabulosas clases de Adivinación que siempre había adorado a pesar de saber que no iban a servirle para nada, su primer amor y cómo él le rompió el corazón. Alejó a Ron de su mente y suspiró. Tenía que concentrarse en cosas felices y en ser positiva.

Pero entonces una enorme figura le cerró el paso: Fenrir Greyback. La miró de arriba abajo y sonrió mientras ella se aferraba a su varita con más fuerza. Había llegado la hora de luchar o morir.


	8. Beauty - Eloise M

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Beuty**

Eloise se miró en el espejo una vez más. ¿Pero qué habría hecho ella para merecerse tantos granos? No entendía por qué tenía tantos, pero su cara estaba repleta y cada día le daba más vergüenza ir por el colegio así. La gente –sobre todo Lavender y Parvati– comentaba, se reía a sus espaldas, la criticaba y cada día estaba más harta. ¡No era su culpa! Ojalá no tuviera nada de acné, especialmente entonces ya que se acercaba el Baile de Navidad y sabía lo superficiales que podían llegar a ser los chicos.

Por suerte había encontrado un hechizo que podía ayudarla. Miró el papel durante unos instantes y recitó las palabras antes de coger su varita y apuntarse hacia la cara. Parecía sencillo, creía que podía logarlo. Un último vistazo a su reflejo y lo hizo. Pronunció el hechizo y en seguida sintió cómo algo cambiaba. Se miró en el espejo y gritó.

–Mierda.


	9. The other one - Megan J

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **The other one**

Megan Jones siempre fue la otra. No es que se sintiera sola o marginada por sus compañeras, de hecho, tenía una buena relación con ellas, pero sabía que ella nunca sería su primera opción para nada y eso le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Leanne siempre estaba fuera con Katie, su amiga de Gryffindor, y cuando charlaban siempre lo hacían de cosas insustanciales y Susan y Hannah eran uña y carne y ella sobraba la mayoría de las veces que estaba con ellas Ninguna de las dos chicas le había dicho jamás que se fuera –¡ni mucho menos!–, pero era algo que Megan notaba. Susan y Hannah eran esa clase de amigas que se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras, que podrían vivir eternamente la una junto a la otra sin acordarse del resto del mundo.

No es que se sintiera sola, pero Megan sabía que siempre sería solo la otra Hufflepuff.


	10. Never been in love - Tracey D

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Never been in love**

Tracey escuchaba a Daphne y Pansy y asentía de forma distraída. Estaban hablando de Theo y Draco, como siempre, y la verdad es que ella empezaba a estar un poco harta de aquello. ¿No tenían otro tema de conversación a parte de esos dos chicos?

–Tracey, ¿estás escuchándonos?

Pansy la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ella volvió a la tierra. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente antes de contestar.

–Más o menos. Ya sabéis que este no es mi tema de conversación favorito. Hay más cosas en el mundo a parte de Malfoy y Nott.

–Tu problema es que nunca te has enamorado –Daphne sonrió al decir aquello–, ni has besado a nadie.

–¿Y eso qué tendrá que ver? –Se sonrojó al decir aquello.

–Eso tiene mucho que ver –Pansy sonrió de medio lado–. Y yo sé cómo arreglarlo.

Tracey se puso completamente roja. Solo esperaba que sus amigas no hicieran ninguna locura.


End file.
